kantiafandomcom-20200214-history
Race:Trolls
Overview Trolls are one of the oldest known races in Kantia. In fact, they might possess a history older than the all of the Fae, Humans, Shou, and Dwarves combined. While they are older than the Children of the Dawn (Shou, Shuritan, Gnolls, Israkk, and the elusive Anukathi), they are not considered to be a member of the Children. A vast majority of the troll population lives in the Mist Swamps that lead to the Outlands. Physically, the trolls are tall, gangly, and fairly ugly creatures. Because of their eating habits, which consist of eating raw flesh and also the flesh of their dead, many ignorant individuals have strong fear of the Trolls. In actuality, finding dry enough wood in swamps to create a cooking fire is very difficult, and the eating the flesh of dead comrades goes back to an ancient belief that consuming a loved one's remains will transcend the deceased spirit into another living body. Trolls usually get along with everybody and everything, with the exception of swamp drakes and the Israkk. Unfortunately, trolls, much like Ogres, are sometimes not very bright and are overly trusting. And again, as with the Ogres, Trolls have often been the ignorant pawns in the hands of corrupt, power-hungry individuals. As a society, Trolls are not very political or organized. Leadership is usually delegated to the most powerful member of the region, or to a shaman if possible. Usually, though, trolls turn to the members of other races for leaders. As individuals, Trolls are very shy and will do what they can to avoid contact with other beings and it is not uncommon to travel right through a troll encampment without even realizing it. Trolls have the ability to change the color of their skin as a chameleon does (the ability uses one stamina point), so it can be very difficult to tell one troll from another (trolls often identify each other by scent). For the most part, trolls as a society provide very little to the global economy. They are excellent hunters, trackers, and guides. Many trolls also raise mushroom farms, operate gator ranches, and trade with the Shou. Some Trolls hire themselves out as guides in the swamps and forests. Trolls are very independent and usually live in groups of two or three. Only a few troll settlements have more than that, and all of them are on the edge of the Mist Swamps or are located squarely within Saurek. Some of these communities may have as many as 30 to 40 trolls, a human or two, and possibly a few Ogres. The trolls only have one large city, Tordek, which has about 15,000 residents, half of the population being troll. Troll weapons are usually very primitive. Most use stone axes, hammers, and spears, although occasionally a troll will have a sword or mace. Trolls will rarely, if ever, wear armor other than animal hides. In addition to the fact that they usually find armor most uncomfortable, most Trolls will never have enough money to purchase armor, especially considering Trollish armor is so odd in shape. Only those that spend any significant time outside of their swamps will ever have the opportunity to get more advanced weapons and armor. Many trolls have migrated out of the swamps to the deserts living at Shou monasteries and villages. A very large troll population is present in Shavik-Khan, the largest Shou city in Kantia. While trolls are not sophisticated individuals, they are fiercely intelligent and cunning. The prefer stealth to the overt application of force and often employ traps, snares, and ambushes in conflicts. Additionally, they have one of the most complicated written and oral languages known. Their written language consists of strips of leather or cloth torn and tied into knots. Only a handful of non-trolls are even capable of understanding this ancient language, although the Shou have since adapted the Trollish numeric system (a base 30 system) for managing finances, accounts, and calendars. *Common Primary Languages: Trollish, Ishan, Sh'ahn, Riti, Gleh-rhun, Rakka. *Common Secondary Languages: Asterian, Cyrmian, Drakkaran, Valtian, Sylvan, Goblin, Gnoll, Gleh-rhun *Uncommon Secondary Languages: Draconic, High Riti. Merits & Flaws Merits *Sense of Smell *Claws and Teeth: Trolls have vicious claws and teeth that they can use in combat. Please refer to the unarmed combat chart in the system rules chapter for more information. *Regeneration *Health Points: Due to their regenerative nature, trolls gain +4 health points (+2 bludgeon and +2 wound). *Psychic Void. *Skill: Tracking: +10 AV adj. to all tracking tests. *Chameleon Skin: Adjusting the skin color and patterns costs 1 point of stamina to change. *Natural Linguist: All trolls are naturally proficient with languages. In addition to Trollish, all trolls can speak two other languages fluently from the common Troll languages listing, usually Ishan and Sh'ahn. Additionally, additional languages only cost half as many skill points. *Agile Combatant: Despite their large size and ungainly builds, trolls are surprisingly quick and capable, gaining a +5 DR (agility based) bonus. *Natural Armor: Trolls are have very resiliant flesh and gain a +5 DR (deflection bonus) and a natural damage absorb rating of 1 against physical attacks. Flaws *Poor Depth Perception: After living for generation after generation in poorly lit, claustrophobic swamps, Trolls possess poor depth perception. As such, they suffer a -10 AV penalty to all ranged attacks. *Skill: Handguns: -10 AV adj. due to hand shape and a cultural disposition against the use of handguns. This does not affect the use of rifles. *Unusual Metabolism: Trolls need to eat at least 3 to 5 times as much as a human does. Additionally, potions have half the normal effect they would on a human due to the Troll's very high metabolism. *Social Skills: Whenever social skills except Intimidation and Determine Motivation suffer a -10 AV penalty due to the troll's lack of charisma and primitive mind set. This only applies when dealing with "civilized" peoples. Trolls suffer no penalties when associating with "primitive" or "barbaric" cultures. *Magic Disciplines: -4 discipline adj. *Magic Skills: -10 AV adj. *Manipulation Discipline: -4 discipline adj. *Manipulation skills: -10 AV adj. *Odd size and shape: Troll armor and clothing is oddly shaped and is usually very large. It costs 3 times as much a normal human's armor or clothing would.